


Breathe in, breathe out...

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mention of Chacter Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: He had no choice, no choice but to watch and breathe. In and out...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little Oneshot of mine that just came over me. I Hope you enjoy!

Breathe in, breathe out ...., in, out. His eyes focused on the sight before him once more and he repeated his mantra. In, out, in, out. Silently he rose to his feet always on alert, yet noticing nothing. He wanted to scream, scream louder than words, quieter than sound, but nothing passed his lips. Wanted to cry, beg, plead but couldn't break his cover. Not even now, not never. The body stretched out before him like an elegant piece of art meant nothing to him, not in this reality anyway. In, out.... A man beside him laughed and his head snapped around to face the silence breaker. His fast movement got the attention of the room and he forced out a laugh as well even though it sounded fake, made him want to cringe. "Little shit got what he deserved", he said loudly, too loud, compensating any kind of emotion in the sound. The men and women around him murmured in agreement before their leader signalled their departure. One after one they stepped over the body lying in the middle of the room. As he did the same, he glanced down. In, out, in, out.... He moved to close the door and threw back one last glance... to the body of his friend, lover, mentor. In, out... not for very much longer.


End file.
